


Worship at My Alter

by faequeentitania



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Drabble, M/M, POV First Person, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faequeentitania/pseuds/faequeentitania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think about it now, fuck, you were such a goddamn <i>twink</i>; all sharp angles and smooth skin and cocksucker lips. So pretty, Dean, prettiest boy I’d ever seen, and so <i>eager</i>; eager to be on your knees for me, eager to follow any command that came out of my mouth as long as it was a command that ended with my cum on your pretty face or in your pretty mouth or pretty little hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship at My Alter

It’s strange to think about sometimes, how much you’ve changed. God, we were so goddamn _young_ when we started this. Too young.

I think about it now, fuck, you were such a goddamn _twink_ ; all sharp angles and smooth skin and cocksucker lips. So pretty, Dean, prettiest boy I’d ever seen, and so _eager_ ; eager to be on your knees for me, eager to follow any command that came out of my mouth as long as it was a command that ended with my cum on your pretty face or in your pretty mouth or pretty little hole.

God, that’s still so astounding to me, how eager you are to give me control in those moments when we can shed “hunter” and just be _us_. I’ve pushed you so hard, tested every limit I’ve wanted to and you’ve never said no; bruised you, fucked you, hurt you, held you down and made you choke on my cock- you just moan and whine for more. I’m fucking addicted to watching you turn into this perfect little sex slave for me.

It was hot back then, watching this pretty boy (god, we were just boys, weren’t we?) suck and fuck and beg for more, but _now_.

Now you’re not that pretty little twink anymore, you’re this astounding... _god_. Your face is rugged, your shoulders are so _broad_ ; all of you, really. Masculinity defined.

And that’s hot too, in a completely different way. Seeing you on your knees, working those beautiful lips (still cocksucker plush) on my cock with all those same eager, submissive noises... it’s like holding the universe in your hands and knowing you can bend it to your will.

Fuck, do I bend. Watching a man who’s battled the whole fucking world, bargained, cheated, slaughtered, mourned, lost, gained, defied, died, risen, _won_ ; god, seeing _that man_ begging for your cock and whimpering your name and doing anything, _anything_ you command is better than anything else the world has to offer. Better than booze, better than drugs, better than goddamn fucking demon blood.

So I bend that little universe to my will; I demand you take me deeper, I push and pull and pin and bruise until I can see the evidence of my will on your skin. I lay my teeth marks onto you again and again, so you know exactly who you fucking belong to, know exactly who you’re giving your body to, know exactly who you surrender your stunning, beautiful body to.

It’s strange, to think of how much you’ve changed. You’re not that pretty little twink with big doe eyes and smooth supple chest. You’re a fucking god, worshiping at _my_ alter.

And I will demand my sacrifices.


End file.
